Harry Potter and the Rune of Ur
by RaisinWithAGun
Summary: My take on what might happen in book 7. After the Weasley wedding, Harry and a group of his closest friends search for a way to destroy Voldemort.
1. Introductions All Around

Author: RaisinWithAGun

Title: Harry Potter and the Rune of Ur

Summary: The events of book 7 in my head. Added one character but for the most part it'll focus on Harry and his friends and they're search to destroy Voldemort. Hopefully it'll be adventurous and funny.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the ones that don't appear in normal HP books. If I did, I'd be living in a castle in Ireland. Please don't sue.

**Harry Potter & the Rune of Ur**

Harry was sitting in an uncomfortable wooden folding chair, staring off into space. He'd developed quite a habit of looking out into nothing, mulling stuff over in his head. Right now he was reliving his last couple of weeks. He'd already gone back to the Dursleys for his last annual visit. He'd packed up his room and said goodbye to his aunt and uncle. He chuckled, remembering his parting gift to the Dursleys – in a disgusting pile on the kitchen table he'd left every birthday or Christmas present they'd every deigned to give him. Harry could hear Aunt Petunia's screams of revulsion as he walked down the street.

He was now firmly installed at The Burrow. It had been a hectic time to arrive, with Mrs. Weasley and Fleur running around getting ready for the wedding, but Ron had made sure he was tucked away nicely. When Hermione had arrived two days ago, she and Ron had tried to brooch the subject of their next adventure and he'd just mumbled something about "working out the details". Fact was he didn't really know where they were going. He knew Dumbledore had given him everything he needed, but without the great wizard to shed light on important details, he was lost. He knew he wanted to visit his parents' last home, but beyond that, no matter how many times he went over the memories he and the Headmaster had experienced, he couldn't think of where to begin.

So he sat here, waiting for the wedding to start, with almost no idea where they were setting off to tomorrow.

"Hey mate, wake up. They're gonna start any minute." Ron said as he slid into the seat next to Harry's.

"Don't you have some official job you should be doing?" asked Harry, looking around at a much frazzled Mrs. Weasley.

"Nope. I'm keeping a low profile." Ron responded.

"RONALD! Where ARE you!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"Hide me!" Ron whispered hoarsely as he ducked down under his chair.

Hermione walked up the aisle and stopped by Harry. "Hey Harry." Looking down at Ron huddled on the floor, she added derisively, "Ronald."

"Don't 'Ronald' me. She might ask me to escort Mrs. Delacour down the aisle, and neither of us wants that." Ron said, as he stood up and brushed his suit off.

Hermione gave him an amused smile. "I suppose you're right. Sit down quick so she can't spot you out of the crowd." Hermione scooted past Harry and took the seat next to Ron. Harry noticed she slipped her hand in Ron's the minute she sat down. He couldn't help but smile. After all, it'd taken them long enough to get together.

The opening measures of "Ava Maria" wafted from the enchanted orchestra. Gabrielle and Ginny began walking down the aisle. Each was dressed in a rose pink dress with gardenias in their hair. Harry couldn't think of time Ginny had been more beautiful. His decision to end it with her had weighed heavily on his heart during his time at The Burrow. She was almost a constant presence and seemed to be taking the break-up really well. "_It's for her own good. If I come back, we can try it again."_ Harry consoled himself.

The tune from the orchestra changed. Fleur started down the aisle to the strains of "Here Comes the Bride". She was draped in a dress that looked like she'd ripped the wings off a million dragonflies.

Harry turned to Hermione with a question on his face. Hermione laughed. "Don't worry," she whispered. "No dragonflies were harmed in the making of that dress. She's just bewitched it."

Fleur had finally made it to a beaming Bill. It was actually a rather grotesque sight. Bill's face was not healing as fast as everyone had hoped. When he smiled, gashes spread wide and scars forced bits of his face to contort in an inhuman manner, but the joy in his eyes could not camouflaged.

"Shall we begin?" The wizen minister asked.

Harry had a hard time concentrating on the rest of the ceremony as he was envisioning his own to Ginny.

As the guests retreated to the house for the reception, the trio hung back to talk.

"So Harry, when will we be leaving tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Early." Harry responded vaguely.

Hermione looked miffed. "Honestly Harry, do you even have a…"

"Hey Harry!" Neville ran up and interrupted. "How are you guys doing?"

Harry, glad for a momentary reprieve from Hermione's rebuke, greeted Neville rather too warmly. "Hey mate. How are you holding up?"

"Doing well. Ron, thank your mother for inviting me. I brought Luna." Neville pointed at the dark headed girl who was absent-mindedly ambling their way.

"Hi Harry, Hermione. Ron, nice to see you." Luna said blithely.

Neville started looking around nervously. He leaned into the impromptu circle they'd made and said in a low voice, "Harry, there's rumor that you're going in search of a way to defeat Voldemort."

"I'd say its a little more then a rumor." Ron said, too loudly. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Neville, yea, it's true. I am. But its just gonna be me, Ron and Hermione doing it. I don't want to put anybody else in harm's way." Harry responded gravely.

Neville appeared to turn this over in his head. "But what if someone volunteered to go with you? That wouldn't be you putting anyone in harm's way. It'd be the individual putting themselves in harm's way."

"Neville, please…"

"No, you listen to me. Voldemort took my parents from me too! I have just as much right as you to see him die."

"Who are we killing today?" Tonks joked as she and Lupin approached the group.

"Oh, just Ron." Hermione answered.

"I was just trying to explain to Neville that he cannot come along on my little quest. It's only the three of us. And that's final." Harry said.

"Actually," Lupin responded, "Tonks and I were kind of hoping you'd agree to take someone else along. Something like a sherpa."

Harry rolled his eyes. "As much as I appreciate the offer…"

Tonks interrupted. "Will you at least meet her? She right over there." She beckoned to a fairly young witch standing a short distance off.

Harry let out a sigh. "_Why can't they just let me do this my own way?"_ He whined silently.

The pretty witch approached the group. She had dark brown hair and small red-framed glasses. Her appearance and manner reminded Harry of a cross between himself and Hermione. Slightly disheveled but studious looking. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Lorelei Handel." Lorelei shook hands with all the young wizards.

"Harry, I know you don't think this is a good idea, but Lorelei here is one of the foremost authorities on ancient magic, having studied in Mesopotamia and the Orient as well as having a firm understanding of ancient Celtic enchantments and charms." Lupin explained.

"That's great." Harry said, slightly exasperated.

Tonks continued the hard sell. "Plus, she was a special student of Dumbledore's."

Harry's attention was peaked by this bit of information. He had always assumed that since he was "The Boy Who Lived" he was Dumbledore's only special student. "_I suppose it makes sense. He taught for years, why wouldn't he have picked out certain exceptional students."_

"Really?" He said out loud. "And what was so special about it."

Lorelei gave him a hard look, searching this face and lingering on his eyes. "Oh, just a little **Legilimency** and Occumency. He got me interested in the runes of ancient civilizations. Oh, and Telemetry. He did teach me that."

"Telemetry?" Hermione queried. "But how does that differ from Legilimency?"

"Eye contact. With Legilimency you have to maintain eye contact to communicate. But Telemetry is different in the fact that I could be halfway across the world and still be able to talk to your brain. It's quite effective in military tactics. None of that yelling of orders." Lorelei clarified, with a wave of her hand.

"Darlings, what are you still doing out here?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she walked up to join the group.

"Sorry Molly. We were just trying to convince Harry to take Lorelei along for the ride." Lupin explained.

"Oh. Well what a shame. I was going to try to convince him to take Charlie with them. Sort of a chaperone." She eyed Ron and Hermione. Ron gulped and tried to drop Hermione's hand. "And a protector too, of course."

"Did I hear my name?" Charlie said jovially. He still looked good in his best man tuxedo. "Lorelei? What are you doing here?"

"Charlie. How are you?" Lorelei said in a rather forced tone.

"I'm good. Just a little surprised to see you at my brother's wedding." Charlie said.

Lorelei looked visibly awkward and dove quickly to explain. "Well, I came with Tonks and Lupin. They want me to go with Harry and your brother and their young lady friend."

Charlie turned to Harry and his mother. "Well, if they're taking Lorelei then there's really no need for me. She was the brightest witch at Hogwarts when I was at school and she was two years behind me."

Mrs. Weasley and Harry looked at Lorelei appraisingly. She stood a little taller, trying to live up to Charlie's praise.

Harry let out a defeat gust of breath. "I suppose you can come. If only to teach us some stuff."

"Actually, I think it would probably be a good idea to bring along these two fine young wizards," Lorelei indicated Neville and Luna, "And Charlie." Charlie looked up, surprised.

"What? Why? I don't even really want you to come." Harry huffed.

"Aye…well, seven is the perfect magical number, is it not?" She looked at him pointedly. "And if I've counted correctly – 2 Weasleys, a Granger, a Potter, a Handel, a Longbottom and a Luna – makes an even seven. I assume, Mr. Potter, you want to eke out as much power as you can from your current situation." She tilted her head in a slightly condescending manner. "Besides, it can never hurt to be over-prepared, can it?"

Harry looked defeated. Neville was looking at him anxiously. Luna was distracted by the garden gnomes running around in pink bridesmaid's dresses. ("Fred and George's contribution to the wedding. Ghastly really." Ron had explained when Harry had spotted them earlier.)

"Fine. But if any of you start to think you're running this expedition, its home for you." Harry declared firmly, wagging his finger in the face of every member of the group. He started back up to the house. He was not happy with these latest developments, but he knew if he hadn't agreed he would have heard a lot more about it. Besides, he could use some practice on his Legilimency. He heard Neville say "Brilliant!" and then someone asked again "When are we leaving?"

Perhaps sensing his best friend's funk, Ron answered. "Tomorrow. Early."


	2. Long Hard Road Ahead

As the sun peeked over the horizon, the crew was arranging themselves in the Weasley's kitchen.

As Harry came down the stairs, he became aware of all the stuff Lorelei had laid out of then kitchen table. A large cauldron, something that looked like Aunt Petunia's herb rack, a variety of potion materials, bags of potting soil, small ceramic pots, and several large, dusty books and crumbly ancient scrolls.

"I hope you don't think you're taking all of that." Harry said haughtily. "We're walking. You might want to travel light."

"Thanks for the tip, Captain" Lorelei said with a laugh and salute, as she double counted to see that she had everything she needed.

Harry disliked being disrespected like that. "I suppose you're just going to bewitch the cauldron follow behind us, dancing a jig."

Lorelei looked up at him and said, "Well, as whimsical as that sounds, I was thinking more along the lines of a reduction spell." She held up her rucksack and continued in the voice of a Muggle magician. "And for my next trick, I shall stuff the entire contents of this table into this humble rucksack. My wand please." Hermione did her best beautiful assistant imitation and handed over the wand. Lorelei presented the wand to her audience, indicated the table and the rucksack again and with a flourish, "Reducto!" The cauldron shrank to no bigger then a teacup; the bags of potting soil looked like pillows for a dollhouse. And not amazingly, all of it fit easily into the humble rucksack.

Harry suddenly had the sensation that someone was screaming into a cave to hear the echo, except the cave was his head and the echo reverberated "Now quit being a brat!". He looked to Lorelei, who talking with Mrs. Weasley.

"Now dears, I've packed your food supply in one of those new "Never-Empty Knapsacks". It should keep you fed for months, if need be. God forbid, but if does take that long at least I will be satisfied that you're eating well." Molly said. Harry thought she had never looked more like a roosting hen then this morning.

She moved around the room and kissed all the members of the party on the forehead. She paused to hug her two sons extra hard then declared, "Now off with you! Get busy saving the world."

As they set off in the direction of Godric's Hollow, they were fairly sure they heard Mrs. Weasley wailing to Mr. Weasley, "Oh its too HORRIBLE!"

Charlie laughed. "Mum's always been a little overdramatic."

Lorelei tried to catch up with Harry. "Harry?" She ventured.

"What?" he said rather crossly.

"I was just wondering if you had all this worked out or if I could offer some suggestions." She said softly.

Defiantly Harry turned to her. "For your information, I can organize my troops without your help."

"Oh, I really have no doubt you are a very charismatic leader. I just wanted to solidify times in the schedule for your "special training". That and several of the things I've packed in my backpack need to be started and that just can't happen at a brisk canter." Lorelei explained breezily.

Harry eyed her. She didn't seem to be trying to make him do anything he didn't want to do. "_I don't know if I can trust her yet."_ He thought. "_But how will I know I can if I don't give her a chance to prove herself?"_

"I suppose we could stop at some point and train. When would you like to make camp?"

"Aye." She said. "Well I was thinking that it might be best to travel by night and sleep and brew during the day. Keeping a low profile and all. So whenever you want to stop is fine with me."

Harry mulled over her advice. It made sense so he turned to group and said, "We're gonna walk for another couple of hours and then rest and sleep. Lorelei has suggested, and I agree, that we should be traveling by night."

Ron grumbled. "Since when is she running this expedition?"

Charlie patted him on the back. "Don't worry little brother. I really can't think of better witch to lead us. I knew she'd make something of herself after I left Hogwarts. I was just holding her back."

Hermione tilted her head. "What do you mean 'holding her back'? Were you involved?"

"Involved?" Charlie snorted. "Is that what they're calling it now? Back in my day, we just 'went out' together. And yes, Lorelei and I went out for two years and then I broke up with her when I went to Romania. I didn't want a long distance relationship to interfere with her studies."

"Yes but he didn't really think that one through," Lorelei interjected. "Heartbreak interfered with my studies." She gave Charlie look that clearly said she hadn't really forgiven him for that. Charlie bit his lips and then paid undue attention to his shoes.

Ron was amazed. He'd never seen his most gregarious brother this awkward.

"Hey, why didn't I even know about this?" Ron said indignantly.

"Charlie had already left Hogwarts and I was a Gryffindor prefect. I wasn't about to go crying to a first year. Though I think I did snap at you a couple of time. I think it had something to do with your hair." Lorelei explained.

Harry laughed. "I remember you now. Ron thought you had some sort of personal vendetta against him."

"Not him, just the red hair." laughed Lorelei. "And for the snapping, I apologize, Ron. It was wrong of me."

Ron puffed himself up in mock pride and said, "I suppose I shall forgive you."

The group laughed as they amble along. After a while, Lorelei introduced a new subject.

"Do you wanna start training in Telemetry?" She asked brightly.

Hermione eyed her. "How does one 'train' for Telemetry. It seems a bit like a gift, like the Second Sight."

"Nah. Pretty much anybody can do it." Lorelei replied. "It's a little rough at the beginning but the frustration actually helps."

Ron made a face. "How can frustration help anything?"

"Well, I remember when Dumbledore was first teaching me, he would just talk incessantly inside my skill. It got exceeding annoying. And I couldn't tell him to stop…at least not vocally. So at one point, I was about to go crazy and I just pictured telling him to 'BE QUIET! BE QUIET! BE QUIET!' And the annoying little voice in my head just said, 'Alright'. It's really just a matter of visualization. If you can see the person in your minds eye" Hermione snorted. "you can talk to them. Or at least talk in their head."

Hermione still looked skeptical. "So either you master it or lose your wits?"

"Basically" Lorelei laughed. Harry was intrigued by the warmth and clarity of her laugh. It was so inviting and friendly. He could definitely see why Charming Charlie had been into her – she was really quite beautiful with that mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

Ron shrugged. "What the hell…I expect to go completely nutters sometime soon anyway."

As the group walked, Lorelei asked them questions that rolled around in their heads like marbles.

"What is your favorite vegetable?"

"Is the sky blue?"

"What are the major exports of Borneo?"

"How does a walrus chew his food without impaling himself?"

After about an hour of absurd questions, only Hermione and Charlie had managed to answer without opening their mouths. Neville had managed a bloodcurdling scream that made Lorelei nearly fall to the ground, but he couldn't manage to form articulate speech.

Lorelei shook her head. "We'll try again tomorrow. I think we've all had enough for today."

Silence fell over the expedition as they trudged on.

"Couldn't we just Apparate to a certain point and continue from there?" Neville whined wearily.

Harry sighed. "Neville, you and I don't have our licenses. And the Ministry isn't exactly keen on me at the moment. They'll be looking for any excuse to bring me in, blackmailing me into being their poster boy. We're just not going to give them that opportunity."

Everyone nodded in agreement and kept walking.

About mid-day Harry motioned to a small wooded area off the road a bit.

"How 'bout we camp there for a couple of hours. Maybe get some sleep and then pick back up after dark?"

"Good idea Harry." Charlie said. "I'll break out the 'Never-Empty Knapsack' and we'll have a small snack."

"Forget small," Ron declared. "I'm famished."

They lounged around the comfortable fire Charlie and Harry had managed to prepare for them.

"Charlie used to rave about his mother's cooking and I never really believed it could be as good as he rhapsodized." Lorelei said, as she picked bits of chicken from the bones. "No wonder he thought I was a horrible cook." She added with a giggle.

"Yeah…for all your book learning, the art of cooking always eluded you." Charlie said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I never said I was a world class chef." Defended Lorelei. "And you should have known anyway. Anything that involved the mixing and mashing of ingredients together was out of my league. Potions always was my worst subject."

"If you were the best witch of your age, how could your potions be weak?" Hermione queried suspiciously.

"Aye, well, I started my wizarding education in America at Thistlethorn. Their Potions Master had accidentally drowned in a vat of Liquid Bee Sting. They think he may have been allergic. As great Potions Masters are a dying breed, my first two years of school, we had a really shoddy substitute. After I transferred to Hogwarts, Snape wasn't exactly forgiving towards my lack of basic knowledge or training and gave me a hard time for the next five years.

"Sounds like Snape." Harry said bitterly.

"Well I never really though was he evil." Lorelei said. "He just seemed stuck in adolescence. Like the current students represented the students that plagued him so many years before. After a while it just seemed sad."

"I never though he was pitiful. He was just vindictive." Replied Harry, with hatred dripping from every word.

"I supposed he was particularly cruel to, because of James." Lorelei conceded.

"How do you know about my father?" Harry questioned, rather loudly.

Lorelei looked slightly uncomfortable. Charlie answered for her quickly. "Lorelei's parents knew your parents, Harry. They too were cut down in Voldemort's wake."

Ron gave a shudder at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. "Ron **really**." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Did you ever meet my parents?" Harry asked hopefully.

Lorelei stared at him, close to tears. "Yes. I knew them well. I lost my parents and yours in quick succession. It was truly devastating. Even more so when Dumbledore shipped me off to America." Charlie leaned in and used his thumb to wipe away the fat tear that was traveling down her cheek.

"Why don't we go to bed now?" Hermione said to the rest of them. "We've still got a long walk ahead of us.


	3. Dome of Fire

Hermione lay beside Ron, trying to listen to the conversations still going on in the camp. Charlie and Lorelei talked long and low, in strained tones.

"_Obviously, they know something they're not telling." _ Thought Hermione.

Harry and Neville were talking about the relative merits of Muggle public transportation. Neville was pitching hard for a short ride on a bus or train or taxicab. Harry was just shaking his head, repeating "No" after every suggestion.

Ron snuggled in closer. "Mione, try to get some sleep. You get to be brilliant again in a couple of hours."

Hermione smiled. "Ok Won Won."

"I hate that!" Ron growled as she giggled into his sleeve.

Several hours later, the camp began to rustle with activity again. Lorelei had set out her cauldron over the fire and was chopping some odd looking ingredients.

"Need any help?" Hermione asked she walked up.

"Actually, I think I want to start you on another project." Lorelei said, abandoning her potion making. She dug through her backpack and pulled out a book no bigger then the palm of her hand. "Magnamo!" Lorelei lunged under the weight of the fully realized book. "I always forget how heavy this thing is…" She said with a laugh.

Hermione looked quizzically at the book. "What exactly do you want me to do with it?"

"What do you normally do with a book?" Lorelei raised an eyebrow.

Hermione blushed. "I meant, what is the purpose of the book in my 'project'?"

Lorelei laughed. "I heard rumour that you were pretty good at Ancient Runes."

"Oh I love Ancient Runes!" Hermione nodded brightly.

"Well, what I'm asking you to do is decode these Mesopotamian runes. I haven't gotten to them yet and I think they might be helpful at some point."

"If these are Mesopotamian, they're not really Runes, are they? Runes are typically Saxon in origin." Said Hermione.

Lorelei gave her an amused smile. "They told me you were smart, but this is ridiculous. Of course, you're right. But many civilizations had mysteries. These are called 'Krei cenere' in their native tongue, for 'secret' or 'riddle'. I like riddle better because I fantasize about beating a Riddle with a riddle. If you need any help, you could probably have Luna look at it."

"Luna?" Hermione snorted. "I think I'd as soon show it to Ron for the help Luna would be."

Lorelei gave her a hard look. "Don't judge like that, dear. With runes, sometimes having a different perspective on the subject is the key to understanding. Would you wish to miss the thrill of discovery because you're an intellectual snob?" Hermione looked duly chastised. "And when you're through with that one, I've got a couple more." Lorelei concluded as she thumped the book and turned back to her cutting board.

"Allo deary." Charlie said jovially. "What would you have me do?" He asked Lorelei.

Lorelei tilted her head and smiled at him. "I suppose you could start Harry and Ron on those curses we discussed earlier. And send Neville over here. I've got some things I need him to do for me."

"That's no fair!" Hermione pouted from behind her book. "Why do Harry and Ron get to learn useful things and I'm stuck with this disintegrating old tome?"

"Let's just say I'm playing to your strengths." Lorelei answered, fishing out the thimble sized ceramic pots. "Besides, we're all the same team and it'll all come to the same end."

Hermione just huffed and went back to her reading.

Neville walked up looking highly disheveled. "Need some time to get yourself together, Neville?" Lorelei asked with a chuckle. Neville looked himself up and down. "No, not really."

Hermione looked up from her book again. "Boys are a different breed all together." She said shaking her head. Lorelei let out a hearty laugh and Neville looked confused.

"Never mind, Neville. Here's your project. I hear high praise from Professor Sprout about your way with magical plants." Neville's ear went slightly pink. "So I'd like you to be caretaker of some of the ingredients I'm going to need for my potions later on. When you've planted and watered them, just tap the pot and say 'Soleil Lumière!' and we'll put them back in the rucksack." She looked at him. "Do you understand?"

Neville was shifting through the seed envelopes she'd given him. "Some of these I've never worked with. And I'm pretty sure Crowing Black Redskin has been banned by the Ministry."

"Neville, we cannot always play by the rules." Lorelei said quickly. "And there's a book in the backpack for the care of the others."

In the background, Harry shouted "Pattini Rossi" and Ron began dancing wildly.

"Hey mate! Make it stop!" He screamed as his feet took his body into an awkward jig.

"Um, I don't know how." Harry responded.

Charlie stood by, laughing. "Calme Fuego." Ron fell to the ground. "As amusing as I'm sure that was…" Ron said, rubbing his feet. Charlie and Harry were doubled over in laughter. "Let's never do that one again." Harry helped him to his feet.

Charlie and Harry laughed. "Agreed."

"Sorry about that mate. It was pretty funny though." Harry conceded.

"Shall we try something else?" Charlie asked.

Ron eyed Charlie wearily. "Only if I get to go first this time."

They continued sparring for another hour and only stopped because Ron's tummy was rumbling again. The cauldron, pots and massive book had to be shrunk and put away before they could eat a quick supper and be on their way.

The group practices their Telemetry again as they walked. In the middle of the question "Why do Muggles use vacuums?" a sound like nails on a chalkboard emanated from Charlie's backpack.

"Incoming!" Charlie said as he dug a mirror out of the pocket.

Tonk's face shone back at him and the group moved closer to hear what she had to say. "How's it going?" She asked.

"Pretty well, so far." Charlie answered.

"Well it's about to get a little hairy. We have a report that there's a gang of Death Eaters making their way towards you. Probably about half a day behind. The general consensus here is to let them pass you up. Don't confront them. We want you to stay out of trouble and please don't annoy the bad guys." Tonks finished with a finger wag.

"Whatever you say, pretty lady." Lorelei chirped as Tonks face faded from the mirror.

Harry was visibly upset. "Why can't we kill a few Death Eaters. Just to teach them not to mess with us." Harry whined. "We'd have had to fight them anyway, if we hadn't gotten the warning."

"Because it's better strategy for us not to let them find us. If we don't fight them today, they can't assess out strengths and weaknesses for future battles. In other words, if we don't fight, we don't show our cards. It's really the best thing all around." Lorelei finished, walking slightly faster.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked.

"Well a cave would be better protection then a wooded area. But it doesn't look like we have much choice." Lorelei replied grimily.

"How about we do a camouflage spell?" Charlie offered. "It takes a little preparation but it might be all we need."

"That sounds good. Let's find a spot." Lorelei said.

"What exactly is a camouflage spell?" Hermione queried as she trotted after Lorelei.

"Basically, it's an enchantment that, if properly done, makes an area look completely empty, even though it may be crawling with a hundred men. It takes some time and effort and you all will have to stay still as stone, but if Charlie and I do this right, they should only pause for a second." Explained Lorelei. She started arranging the young people in a circle around the clearing. "If we don't do it right…well then, wands at the ready."

She placed Hermione by a bush, Harry by a tree, Ron by a boulder. Charlie walked around the clearing placed blue tongued flames of fire around the circle. They met in the middle of the clearing and turned their back to each other. The young wizards stared at them, as they closed their eyes and chanted the ancient incantation. As the chant came out faster and harder the fiery tongues grew higher and spread. They formed a full circle around the hollow, joining together to become a wall of blue flame. The wall grew and grew until it formed a dome over the occupants. Charlie and Lorelei finished chanting and the fiery dome popped like a soap bubble.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Hermione whispered.

Lorelei came to sit beside her. "Yeah…the blue fire dome would have been a bit of a tip-off to our location." She laughingly said. "You guys can move around a little but try to limit your movement so you won't be tempted to twitch about when they're upon us."

They waited for a good forty-five minutes before they saw hide or hair of Death Eaters. Four black hooded figures moved into the clearing. The obvious leader smelled the air.

"This place has known magic." He growled lowly. The other three started searching the glen. One stepped on Neville's foot and he turned purple in an attempt not to scream in pain.

"They must be gone." The female said. "Let's go or we'll lose their trail." The Death Eaters exited the clearing. When they were sure the hooligans were gone, the group let out a collective breathe.

"Wow. That was close." Harry said, helping Neville to his feet. The latter hobbled about, trying to walk off his injury.

"Anything broken Neville? I can fix it in a snap." Luna said.

Neville threw her an odd look. "Nope, I'm good. Just a bruise." He replied, shaking his foot.

Charlie walked back around the circle and collected up the tongues of flame. "Well we can't go that way now." He said, staring in the direction the Death Eaters had disappeared.

"Can we go around somehow?" Harry asked anxiously. They'd just set out. He didn't think he could handle this journey if the setbacks were already starting.

"Um…I guess we could go visit Dowling-on-the-Green." Lorelei suggested.

"A Muggle town!" Ron looked shocked. "Have you gone mental?"

"But it's got Actu Alley…one of the newest magical strips in Britain." Charlie said. "I've been wanting to visit since I got back from Romania."

"How good would a butterbeer feel right about now?" Lorelei asked.

"Forget butterbeer." Ron said. "I'm gonna need a shot or two of firewhiskey after that encounter."


	4. Grumpy Old Ladies

Charlie and Harry led the troops into town. Hermione giggled. They must look rather odd to the Muggle citizens of Dowling-on-the-Green. "Seven hooded characters arriving on foot" she thought with a laugh as the group dodged Muggle vehicles.

"Do any of you actually know how to get into Actu Alley?" Neville asked uncertainly.

"I'm sure we can figure it out." Charlie said nonchalantly.

"Or…we could ask for directions." Lorelei offered.

"Ask a Muggle where the magic side of town is? Are you mental?" Exclaimed Ron.

"Do I look stupid?" Lorelei asked. "Cause I feel like you think I'm stupid." Charlie chuckled. "Of course I wouldn't just ask any Muggle. But you have to admit that wizards aren't the best at blending in, so if you spot anyone peculiarly dressed, it's a fair bet they know the way."

Hermione looked down at her dark robes. "Dressed more peculiarly then us?" Lorelei made a face and stuck her tongue out. "Aye…and you're the mature one of this bunch?"

Ron suddenly dropped Hermione's hand and advanced on a man wearing white platform disco shoes, a kilt and a white furry vest. "Excuse me sir?" Ron said. "But do you happen to know the way to Actu Alley?"

The oddly dressed man squinted at Ron. "What is it with you bloody tourists? Fifth ruddy person who's asked me that self same question this week. Directions to a place that doesn't exist. I want to see the brochure the Board of Tourism put out about this place." He shook his head. "Aye, for chrissake…off with you." He finished with a wave of his hand.

Ron returned the huddled group and gave Lorelei a hateful look. "Ok, so not every strangely dressed human is a wizard." Lorelei said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I suppose there's no accounting for taste."

They walked about three blocks more before Lorelei stepped forward. She gingerly approached an older man wearing argyle socks, swim trunks, and a woman's pink ruffled shirt. She was opening her mouth to speak but the man cut her off.

"Five blocks east, one block north in Katzmann's Diner. It's in the women's restroom. Just tap the commode three times." He said, acknowledging her vaguely. Lorelei was slightly confused by the abruptness of this encounter. "THANK YOU!" She yelled after him as he proceeded down the sidewalk.

Katzmann's Diner was an old fashioned short order place. Ron sniffed the air with relish as the aromas of bacon grease and maple syrup wafted from the kitchen. "Do you think we could stop and have a bite?" Ron asked hopefully.

Lorelei shook her head and Ron visibly deflated. They all headed to the back of the restaurant, following the giant finger that read 'Restrooms'.

"Hey! The restrooms are for paying customers only!" The hostess yelled at them.

Charlie tipped his hat to her. "We'll be purchasing something on out way out." He said with a disarming smile. The hostess blushed. "I suppose that'll be alright." She giggled. Lorelei shook her head in disbelief. "You'd think he was part Veela the way they swoon after him."

"Well you should know. I mean, you fell for him, didn't you?" Ron said. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. "Way to be sensitive Ron." She said through gritted teeth.

"It's ok, Hermione. He has a point." Lorelei conceded. "But not a very good one." Charlie interrupted. "It took me a whole year to get her to go out with me." He said emphatically. "She was very good at resisting my charms. I think, at one point, she may have even preferred Bill."

Charlie opened the door to the single stalled ladies room and they all squeezed in. The gentleman coming out of the men's room gave Harry a scandalized look at Harry moved to shut and lock the door.

Lorelei laughingly replied to Charlie's comment. "I only like Bill better because he actually talked to me like I was a human being." She remembered. "Neville dear, tap the toilet three times. I probably would have agreed to go out with you earlier if you had quit tormenting me with the 'Swiss Miss' comments. I wore braids once and you made it an annoying running joke."

The back wall of the restroom started to change. The toilet flipped upside down and then somersaulted into nothingness. The grimy white bathroom tiles slide on top of each other in a clatter, creating a gaping hole in the lavatory wall. Lorelei and Charlie led the way through the passageway. Actu Alley was much cleaner then Diagon Alley had ever been. Hermione gasped in pleasure. "It's just so pretty!"

Harry rushed past the rest of the group. "Ron, Neville, look!" He shouted back. The three boys were soon glued to the front window of Bloom & Bluster's Sporting Goods Store. Charlie paused to look over their shoulders. "Impressive…" He said, staring at the new Nova 2005 broomstick. "Why don't you go in? I'm sure they would prefer you buy something then leave permanent nose smudges on their display windows." He chuckled. The young men didn't need a second suggestion, dark mission briefly forgotten. "Bloody hell, look!" Charlie heard Ron exclaim as he turned around. Lorelei was being dragged forcibly to Candelari's Texts and Treats by Hermione. Luna nearly got run over by a horse-drawn carriage because she was airily staring up at the bright, new buildings. "Careful there." Charlie admonished as he steered Luna towards the bookstore. They arrived to find Lorelei and Hermione in a raptured silence. "This is my mecca." Hermione said in a hushed tone, as she stood mesmerized by five stories of books.

"It is quite remarkable." Lorelei said reverently.

"Oh look! They sell Daddy's paper!" Luna squealed as she ripped a copy of the Quibbler off the magazine rack.

Charlie grabbed Lorelei by the arm. "Let's leave them to their reverie." He whispered in her ear. She smiled at him and followed him out the door. They strolled down the street, passing a confectioner's shop, a new Zonko's and a shop that looked like a carbon copy of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. As they passed Branch's Superior Wands, Lorelei caught a glimpse of a familiar head and pushed Charlie aside to enter the shop. She approached the counter wearily.

"Excuse me?" She said. A jovial little man with puffy white hair popped up from behind the counter. "Oh, I'm sorry. I though you were someone else." She said disappointedly.

The kind man smiled. "I suppose it was the hair that gave it away." He shook his head ruefully. "I can never seem to transfigure it completely."

Charlie and Lorelei exchanged a look and then greeted the elderly man loudly. "Shh shh." He quieted them. "I went to a lot of trouble to hide out here and I don't need you to blow my cover." They nodded in silence, looking around suspiciously.

Mr. Ollivander ushered them into the backroom for a cup of tea. As he was serving, Lorelei leaned in close. "How exactly did you get away from the Death Eater's sir?" She asked.

"It wasn't easy." Ollivander explained. "Thankfully Dumbledore gave a bit of warning that they were coming. There wasn't time to take anything. I had to leave my shop – all my wands, my reputation – and start over as someone else completely different." He ended with flourish that exposed the scarlet velvet vest he now sported. He fell into a sigh. "How is old Dumbledore by the way?" He asked over his teacup.

Lorelei stared at the sugar bowl and tried to think of a tactful way to answer that question. Charlie put down his cup, clasped his hand together and just said it. "Unfortunately, the headmaster is dead, Mr. Ollivander."

Ollivander gasped. "No! It can't be."

"But sadly, it's true." Lorelei said sorrowfully. "Killed by his Potions Master."

"Snape! Well, I never. I remember getting him his first wand." The old man sat back, reminiscing. "Peculiar child that. But I never would have thought him capable of cold blooded murder."

Lorelei answered slowly. "Me neither."

"This is very distressing." Mr. Ollivander said, pacing back and forth and wringing his hands. Charlie and Lorelei got up to leave. "I'm sorry children…" Ollivander apologized. "I'm not very good company right now."

"We totally understand." Said Lorelei. "We'll just show ourselves out."

Back in the summer sun, the couple tried to the shake the gloomy mood that had fallen upon them.

"I didn't even get to finish my tea." Lorelei pouted at Charlie. He laughed and ran down the sidewalk. He opened the door of "The Rosebud Tearoom" in a sweeping motion and escorted her in.

"This reminds me of my first Hogsmeade trip." Lorelei said nostalgically.

"You mean your first trip with me." Charlie corrected.

"No I'm talking about the time Marcus Ellison brought me to Madam Puddifoot's for Valentine's Day." Lorelei remarked. "He mistook a doily for a cookie and nearly choked to death." Charlie snorted, looking both amused and disturbed. They sipped their tea in silence. Lorelei finally broke the mood. "Why are you so quiet all of the sudden?" She asked.

Charlie shrugged. "I guess I thought I was the first guy to take you to old Muddifoot's place."

"Oh come now. Surely you're not pouting about that!" Lorelei exclaimed in disbelief. "That's just stupid. It's…it's just not the Charlie thing to do." Charlie just shrugged again. "Really now…how many girls did you take on their first Hogsmeade trip? Why does this matter so matter to you?"

Charlie thought for a minute. "I guess it's because I loved you." Lorelei was stunned, but saved from making any reply. The five young adults burst through the door. "Death Eaters coming down the street." Hissed Harry. "Malfoy!"

Teacups abandoned, the seven whisked toward the kitchen's back exit. "Wait!" Lorelei screamed into the heads of her companions. "Shall we listen?"

Malfoy entered the tearoom with two surly cohorts. He sauntered up to the old lady proprietor. She turned to face him and made a steely face. "I don't serve you kind here." She said venom and spit dripping from every word.

"I don't really care, you old hag. I don't want tea, I want information." Malfoy said with bravado.

"Well you can't have that either." The sturdy old granny said. One of Malfoy's thugs pointed his wand at her and she jerked into the air. "He said he wanted information." The brute muttered through thick lips.

The old lady gave the trio a hard look. "And why do you think a fine old lady such as me could help you? All I know is a few excellent crumpet recipes and I doubt that would be a lot of help to the lot of you." Her levitator shook her slightly. She took a breath and smoothed her hair.

"I'm looking for Potter." The floating lady tilted her head at him. "I suppose you refer to him as 'The Boy Who Lived'." Malfoy smirked. "What a crock! Anyway, someone said they thought they saw the little weasel run in here."

"The nerve, calling me a weasel. Ferret Boy!" Harry whispered hatefully. Lorelei sshhed him quickly.

The silver-haired lady glowered down at Malfoy and his buddies. "You're pitiful, you lot." She raised one arm. A chair raced across the floor and knocked the legs out from under her captor. She muttered a short incantation that caused the second thug to start batting at his face, swiping imaginary mosquitoes from his eyes. Malfoy turned from his associates self flagellation back to the old lady. "Why you old…" He raised his arm to curse her and flew backwards instead, through the plate glass window. The proprietress grabbed the other two Death Eaters by the ears and threw them on top of Malfoy. "And please stay out!" She dusted her hands on her frilly apron.

She walked back to the kitchen and thrust her hand into Harry's face. "The name's Rosalie Peachpreen. If there's anything else I can do for you sir, just ask."

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.


	5. Tea and Revelations

I'm sorry this has taken so long. It was ready months ago and I just never posted it. Chapter 6 will be done soon, I swear.

Ms. Peachpreen escorted the group upstairs.

"Petunia!" She announced excitedly. "We have guests!"

A roly-poly woman who looked exactly like Rosalie looked up for the pot she was stirring. A look of awe spread across her face.

Rosalie started the introductions. "Mr. Potter, friends," she nodded at the rest of the group. "This is my twin sister Petunia."

"Oh my…Mr. Potter, what an honor." She said, rushing to shake his hand. Harry cordially responded. An awkward silence filled the room as the two Ms. Peachpreens stared at Harry reverently.

"This is a lovely home you have here." Harry tentatively offered, peering about the overstuffed upper room. Doilies, chinse-covered sofas and rose painted china filled the small space.

Petunia seemed to pop out of her trance. "Oh me! How rude. Please have a seat and I'll rummage about for some tea." With a wave of her hand, cups and saucers flew from their cabinets.

"Neville! Duck!" Hermione cried. A chipped china cup narrowly missed Neville's ear.

The sofas moved forward encouragingly. "I think we're supposed to sit down." Lorelei said with a laugh.

The cups had finally settled down nicely on the lace-covered table when a large teapot painted with ugly dusty lavender roses and grotesque furry kittens appeared out of nowhere and started filling their cups to the brim. The creamer and the sugar bowl bounced in and dropped their bounty into the seven cups, splashing their contents all over the table and its occupants.

"Sorry." Rosalie said apologetically. "My sister has always been rather…enthusiastic…when it comes to tea."

Lorelei took a sip from her cup. "Well, it's lovely." She said with a smile. She turned to Charlie. "Do you realize this is the third cup of tea I've had in my hand in the last thirty minutes?"

Charlie laughed and raised his cup in salute. "Here's to hoping you get to finish this one."

The group settled in. Teatime was comfortable – filled with the murmured sounds of chewing and polite conversation.

"Well then," Rosalie finally interjected. Petunia got up from the table and returned to the pot she had been stirring earlier. "What brings the infamous Harry Potter to Dowling-on-the-Green?"

"Infamous?" Ron queried. "Isn't that a bad thing?"

Harry chuckled. "I think I like better then being famous. Ten times better then being 'The Boy Who Lived'. It's got an element of danger to it." He finished with a flourish. The group laughed.

Lorelei put her teacup down. "To answer your question, we're on our way to Godric's Hollow."

"Godric's Hollow!" Petunia exclaimed in shock. "Why on earth would you, of all people, want to go to Godric's Hollow?" She pointedly asked Harry.

"I want to visit my parents last home." He said, eyes down on his cup, his recent jovial mood forgotten. He finally looked up and added, "I've never been."

Rosalie reached over and patted his hand. "Poor lad." Petunia clucked her sympathies from the stove.

"Your poor parents," Petunia said. "Rosalie, do you remember when Lily was in our Advanced Herbology class? She was such a wonderful student." She stopped, getting a little teary-eyed.

"Wait?" Harry said, looking up in shock. "You knew my mother?"

Both ladies nodded their heads. "And your father." Rosalie said. "We quit teaching not long after they graduated."

"Blimey." Ron whistled. "And here I though Professor Sprout had been teaching since the beginning of time."

"Oh darling Mona. She was one of our best students." Rosalie smiled.

Petunia absent-mindedly turned away from her pot. "You dear," She said, pointing her dirty wooden spoon at Lorelei. "Remind me very much of a former student as well."

"Sorry. I had Professor Sprout all five of my years at Hogwarts." Lorelei apologized.

Rosalie bounced in her seat. "Petunia I think you're right. She looks very much like that girl…oh what was her name?" She placed her palm to forehead to help her think.

"Her name was a stone or a precious metal or something like that." Petunia stirred her pot contemplatively.

"Jade?"

"No. Pearl?"

"Sapphire?"

"Beryl?" Lorelei whispered into her cup. Charlie cocked his head at her.

"Moonstone?"

"Didn't the bassist for the Weird Sisters just name his kid Moonstone?" Ron queried.

"Boy or girl?" Neville asked. Ron just shrugged. The sisters continued their memory search.

"Ruby?"

"Topaz?"

Charlie glanced over at Lorelei. "Ladies," he said, interrupting the old ladies game. "Was it perhaps Beryl?"

"Why yes! Young man, you are a genius." Rosalie clapped her hands together in glee. "Beryl. Beryl Weingarten. Delightful girl. Not very good at Herbology, but a delight nonetheless."

Lorelei gave a silent laugh that made her rock slightly in her seat. This time Charlie was not the only one who noticed.

Petunia continued to reminisce. "If I remember correctly, she married that older boy, oh what was his name? The one with the bushy red hair."

Charlie chuckled and turned to openly stare at Lorelei. "What?" She said, blushing slightly. He just shook his head, smiled and turned back to their hostesses.

"I remember thinking it was very appropriate that he was a Gryffindor, what with that lion's mane of his." Rosalie said.

"That's it!" Petunia exclaimed, waving her spoon in jubilation, splattering green gook on the walls and ceiling. "Lion's mane. Lionel. Lionel Croft. That's his name." She did a little jig in celebration.

"Oh yes!" Rosalie said. "We went to their wedding. Lionel and Beryl were just lovely people. I was so sad when they were murdered." She shook her head.

"I'd forgotten about that." Petunia said, abandoning her victory dance. "Oh but there is a nice connection for you, Mr. Potter." She pointed her goopy spoon at Harry. "Beryl was a cousin of your father's. On his mother's side, I think." She tilted her head. "Or maybe it was his father's." She placed her spoon on her chin, deep in thought.

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me about my father's cousin?" Harry said rather defiantly.

"Well…" Rosalie stuttered. "They were dead. I suppose no one wanted to cause you any more heartache."

Petunia pulled her potted from the heat and came back to join the group.

"I think the Crofts had a little girl. The papers never intimated if she was killed as well. And then not long after that…"

"Maybe a week." Rosalie interjected sadly.

"…your parents were taken too, Harry." Petunia finished.

Harry tried to process all of these new relations he'd just learned about. He felt instant sympathy for them because they'd been cut down like his own parents and he wondered if their daughter had survived. I would like to have a cousin. He thought to himself. A cousin other then Dudley.

Lorelei took the momentary lull to pose the question of escape. "I'm sorry to sound like we're in a rush to leave, but we really should be going. Is there an alternate route out of town? I have high suspicions that Malfoy and his goons are watching the diner."

"Oh my yes!" Rosalie said, shaking her fist. "Spiteful little boy."

"I suppose you could take the east route, along the wall." Petunia suggested. "It takes you a while and you'll have to be careful, but I doubt anyone's thought to watch it."

Charlie clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Great. Just point us in the right direction."

With much hustle and bustle, the group got up to leave. Hermione and Lorelei tried to help with the dishes but got thoroughly shooed away by Petunia.

"…then you just duck behind the Three Hags Pub and you'll come to the wall. Be careful because there's a lake behind the wall and only about a foot of grass between the two. Take it all the way down and it ends after the Muggle town so you'll be on the road again." Rosalie directed Harry and Charlie, who listened attentively.

"Now be careful children. We expect full reports." Petunia said, bustling about to kiss all of them on the forehead. Rosalie smiled kindly at them.

The group thanked the sisters and went on their way. They were at the wall before anyone spoke.

"Why is it…" Hermione broke the silence. "that I get the feeling you know more about Harry's cousins then you were letting on?" She fixed a hard stare at Lorelei.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lorelei tried to feign innocence.

"You seemed to remember them like the Ms Peachpreens did. I'm sure if your parents were friends with the Potters you must have met the Crofts too." Hermione was on a roll now. "Why wouldn't you tell Harry about something like that?"

"The right moment just never came up?" Lorelei tried to remain as vague as possible. "Why don't we concentrate on not falling into the lake?

"Hermione's right. Why haven't you told me about my relatives?" Harry angrily demanded.

They reached the end of the wall. Lorelei turned to face them exasperated. "Has it ever occurred to you that I didn't tell you because I'm no supposed to tell you? That there was a reason no one knows whether the daughter is alive or dead? That there is some design behind this madness?" She stalked off. Harry hurried after her.

"Now that I know, can't you at least tell about them? Anything you can remember." He begged.

Lorelei stopped walking and gave a hard, disapproving look. Her features suddenly softened and she said, "Fine. I suppose I can do that."

She got a wistful look on her face. "Beryl, your father's cousin, was full of laughter. You could hear her in every room of the house when she got going. She refused to believe she had a black thumb and almost every surface of the house had a plant on it, each at a different stage of death." The group laughed. "Lionel was much quieter. He would just look at his wife when she was balled over in laughter and smiled. The thing I remember about him was his books. He had books. Lots of books. And sometimes…he would read them…out loud."

Lorelei fell silent. She was walking fast with her eyes glued to the road.

Hermione hazarded a comment. "You sound like you knew them fairly well. That must have been…nice."

A rueful smile spread across Lorelei's face. "I did know them well." She paused, wiping away the big, shiny tears that had escaped her eyes.

"They were my parents."


End file.
